Simplemente Seguridad
by ByaHisaFan
Summary: Hisana miraba asombrada tal escena, la silueta de ese hombre se movía con una desconcertante velocidad – Casi inhumano- se atrevería a decir. Forzó un poco más la vista con la esperanza de poder ver su cara.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece. :D

Hola hermosa gente! Les presento me intento de Fic largo. Ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SIMPLEMENTE SEGURIDAD<span>**

Estaba malhumorada, caminaba a paso rápido, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar el pase del bus? Ahora, como consecuencia de su torpeza, tenía que caminar hasta su casa en medio de la noche.

-_¡Tonta!-_ Se decía a sí misma-_ Si hubiera dormido aunque sea un poco, nada de esto habría pasado-_ pensaba con desgano.

En los últimos días, no había podido dormir lo que una persona debería ¿El motivo? Aquellos sueños extraños que la dejaban en vela. Muchas veces intentó recordar de qué trataban, pero no pudo. Solo sabía que al momento de despertar, podía sentir una insólita calidez en su mando izquierda y – extrañamente- se sentía observada.

Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. -_Tonterías mías- _

Continúo su camino, sin saber que _alguien _le contemplaba desde la rama más alta de un árbol.

_-Un poco más y estaré en casa-_ se dijo así misma mientras caminaba por una sombría calle. _–Solo un poco-_ el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero este se esfumó al ver dos individuos obstaculizar su camino.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- Dijo con malicia uno de ellos.

-No está nada mal nuestro pequeño hallazgo- esta vez hablo el otro hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hisana detuvo bruscamente el paso, aquellos sujetos le daban mala espina. Los examino con la mirada, eran mucho más altos que ella y aparentemente más fuertes.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada al momento que comenzaron a acercársele, Hisana comenzó a retroceder.

- Preciosa, no tienes de que preocuparte- comenzó a decir uno- ¿Sabes?, hace mucho tiempo no veíamos tanta belleza en un solo lugar.

- hmp, mira mujer, nosotros solo queremos una cosa- dijo el otro.

-¿Qué es?- Hisana pregunto notablemente nerviosa.

-¿No es obvio?- En la cara de aquel tipo se dibujó una sonrisa macabra- A ti- Bien, no había duda, aquellos no eran de fiar, tenía que evitarlos a toda costa.

Hisana reacciono lo más rápido que pudo. Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Pero su intento de escabullirse se frustró al verse en un callejón sin salida.

-Por favor, no me hagan nada- Hisana dijo, deseando que alguien le ayudara.

- Te dije que no había razón por la cual preocuparse - aquellas palabras sonaron con tal lascivia, que Hisana comenzó a entrar en pánico- Ya no seré "amable" contigo.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito Hisana al sentir unos brazos sobre su cuerpo. -¡Que me sueltes!

Pero no hicieron caso, uno de ellos sujeto los brazos de Hisana por lo alto, mientras que el otro comenzaba a desbrochar la hebilla de su cinturón.

-La pasaremos genial- dijo riendo.

- Suéltala- sonó una voz fría y serena.

Hisana enfoco la mirada al final del callejón. Lo que pudo distinguir en medio de la oscuridad, fue la silueta de un hombre alto y de hombros anchos. ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez algún vecino que escucho sus gritos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarnos? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- No lo repetiré.

-Eres un…- Su boca fue callada de un puñetazo.

Hisana miraba asombrada tal escena, la silueta de ese hombre se movía con una desconcertante velocidad – _Casi inhumano-_ se atrevería a decir. Forzó un poco más la vista con la esperanza de poder ver su cara.

Sintió como los brazos que le mantenían raptada desaparecieron. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas en sus piernas para mantenerse en pie, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída. Pero nunca llegó.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo _-Esta sensación…-_ pensaba a la par que abría sus ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue que aquel hombre que momentos antes le retenía, yacía en el suelo inconsciente junto con su colega.

Levanto su cabeza lentamente, su mirada se topó con unos ojos grisáceos –que curiosamente- se le hacían muy conocidos. –_Esta sensación, esta calidez, es la misma que la de mis sueños-_ un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas. En su mente apareció la imagen borrosa de lo que parecía una gran casa rodeada de cerezos.

-Byakuya-sama- Susurro mientras caía inconsciente.

Los ojos del nombrado se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿¡Hisana le recordaba!?

* * *

><p>Bien, estoy trabajando en un segundo capitulo.<p>

Se muy bien que debería usar el guión largo para los diálogos. Pero no se como usarlo en mi computador. Disculpas por eso.

Si lo leyeron hasta el final... Gracias! :D

Buen Día!

27/Octubre/2014


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleach no me pertenece. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>_

_El frio en sus extremidades le obligó a cambiar de posición e intento aglomerar calor, sin embargo no lo adquirió. Se hallaba incomoda, donde sea que estuviera acostada no era un sitio muy agradable. Con desaliento abrió sus ojos. -¿¡Qué!?- esto tenía que ser una alucinación -¿Dónde estoy?_

_Se encontraba en medio de una blancura que aparentemente no tenía fin. Sus ojos examinaban con cuidado el despoblado lugar. A lo lejos, divisaba un objeto alargado, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a lo que parecía un… ¿Espejo? Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver su reflejo. _

_-¿Cuándo me cambie de ropa?- contemplada su silueta envuelta en un Kimono rosa pálido, le quedaba muy bien, como si hubiera sido confeccionado solo para ella… - Esto debe ser muy costoso- pensaba al considerar tan finas telas._

_Su mirada capto algo al fondo del espejo, para ser más exactos, una figura que le daba la espalda. Se giró, parecía el espaldar de un hombre prominente, vestido con un haori largo y níveo, mitones en sus manos y en su cuello reposaba una bufanda color plata. De repente él comenzó a caminar._

_- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!– Hisana intentaba acercarse, pero él más se alejaba. – ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!-a pesar de ir caminando, él iba muy rápido. Hisana se vio obligada a correr- ¿¡Qué es este lugar!?- una angustia comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy valioso ¿Pero, por qué? - ¿¡Quién eres!?_

_Hisana tropezó y cayó de rodillas, sus manos frenaron de forma brusca su caída- ¡No me dejes sola!- gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo. _

_Sus manos temblorosas sujetaban fuertemente parte del Kimono rosa - No quiero estar sola…-su voz era entrecortada._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse -tengo miedo…- susurró, cerrando los ojos– vuelve, por favor- las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus mejillas – No quiero estar sola, no aquí. _

_Sentía la cabeza pesada, su garganta estaba_ _seca,_ _los ojos le dolían, pero por encima de todo, en su interior sentía un gran vació. _

_-Hisana, levántate- una fría voz hizo eco en el lugar, Hisana abrió los ojos ¿Quién le hablaba? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? – Hisana- otra vez la misma voz, con la diferencia de que esta vez lo dijo de forma más demandante. _

_Hisana lentamente alzó la cabeza, aquella silueta al fin tenía rostro: Era delgada, de piel tersa y enmarcada por un lacio cabello azabache coronado por unos kenseikan. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la forma en que esos profundos ojos grisáceos le miraban. _

_Bajo la mirada, no podía mantener la mirada, se encontraba avergonzada por su aspecto: Ojos lagañosos, nariz roja, despeinada… en fin, todo lo contrario a ese sujeto. _

_Escuchó un suspiro, sintió como poco a poco __él __se inclinaba hacia ella. Una mano seco sus lágrimas y finalmente se posó en su mandíbula. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, le obligo a elevar la mirada. _

_Gris- Violeta, no había nada más, nada más importaba, solo ellos- Esta sensación…es…_

_De repente, en el albo lugar comenzaron a dibujarse bordes negros. La boca de aquel individuo comenzó a moverse, como si le estuviera hablando. Pero ella no le escuchaba. _

_La oscuridad cada vez era mayor y ella por más que se esforzaba aún no le escuchaba. Hisana intentó hablar, pero él le silencio con un dedo en sus labios. La cercanía en sus caras cada vez era mayor y también la negrura amenazaba con aproximarse cada vez más. _

_Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, el rostro del hombre comenzó a desvanecer, Hisana estiro su mano derecha con la esperanza de poder tocarle, pero le atravesó. Su presencia se disipo, ahora el lóbrego reinaba, solo estaba ella… solo ella… estaba sola…_

_La fobia se apodero de ella- Regresa… – sus ojos se movían nerviosamente, pero no conseguía ver nada. Una impresión de vacío bajo sus pies, ella comenzó a caer por el lúgubre lugar… -¡Por favor! ¡Regresa!_

* * *

><p><em>-Hisana… Hisana… Hisana<em>..._¡Hisana!_- Abrió los ojos, pero se vio cegada por una fuerte luz.

- Donde estoy…- puso una mano en su cabeza, intento de nuevo abrir los ojos, esta vez hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¡Al fin te dignas en despertar!- decía con burla Nozomi, su compañera de departamento. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar, se encontraba en su recamara - _¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

Nozomi, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga dijo – Un sujeto llego contigo en brazos en medio de la noche- Soltó un risa maliciosa – ¿Tú no pierdes el tiempo, eh?

-¿Cómo? ¿Un hombre?- Hisana pregunto confusa ignorando el comentario de Nozomi.

- Si un hombre, cabello negro, piel blanca, para que quieres que te lo describa si tú lo debes conocer _mejor_- Nozomi enfatizo con picardía, Hisana rodo los ojos así era su amiga y así se quedaría.

- Deja de imaginar tantas cosas, Nozomi- dijo Hisana- No tengo idea de quien me hablas, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue acá.

- Hmp, claro lo que tú digas, Hisana- dijo comenzando a salir de la habitación – como yo nací ayer.

Una vez sola, Hisana se levantó de su cama, miro el reloj: 02:30 p.m. – _Por suerte es Domingo._

Entretanto se dirigía a su baño, su mente fue asalta por los recuerdos de la noche anterior: Olvido su pase de bus, tuvo que caminar en medio de la noche hasta su casa, aquellos tipos que intentaron hacer de las suyas y… él… no recordaba mucho de sus facciones- prácticamente nada- pero tenía la seguridad de haber visto unos ojos grises. ..

Comenzó a preparan la bañera, mientras esta se llenaba, Hisana comenzó a quitarse la pijama –_Un momento… ¡Tengo la pijama puesta! _– su cara se colorió de un rojo violento.

-¡_Quizás haya sido Nozomi_ ¡- pensaba intentando calmar su eufórica mente- _¡Pero qué cosas pienso! Nozomi es muy despistada en estas cosas, es obvio que no fue ella… ¿Pero si no fue ella, entonces quien...?_

Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar las palabras de su amiga _ – Un sujeto llego contigo en brazos en medio de la noche- _ estas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_-Nozomi no pudo ser capaz… de permitir que un extraño… _- pensaba alarmada mientras se metía a la bañera. Se estaba agobiando, en su cabeza podía ver esos ojos grises y de fondo escuchaba las palabras de Nozomi.

-_Tengo que preguntarle para salir de dudas- _Hisana se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y salió al comedor.

Nozomi estaba alistando unos libros – Este… Nozomi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Hisana observando a su amiga quien vestía una blusa y jeans ajustados, ¿Realmente iba a salir así en pleno otoño?

-Claro que puedes preguntarme, pero que sea rápido, tengo clase con mi tutor en menos de una hora-

_-si claro "clase" _– Hisana conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que aquello era una excusa para verse con Kanade, un chico de sexto semestre en contaduría- Emm… Nozomi, de casualidad ¿Fuiste tú quien me puso la pijama anoche?

Nozomi volteó a ver a Hisana, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Realmente crees que yo me pondría en esas, Hisana? – la aludida quedo de piedra. - Ya iba siendo hora de que aprendieras a desenvolverte con los hombres- soltó una carcajada al ver la cara colorada de su amiga.

Nozomi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo guiñando un ojo – Tienes muy buenos gustos.

Hisana observo la puerta cerrarse – _Ese hombre… fue ese hombre… -_ pensaba Hisana mientras posaba una mano en su corazón. ¿Estaba avergonzada? si lo estaba, ¿Estaba intrigaba? por supuesto, pero, lo interesante era que le agradaba la idea de que haya sido aquel enigmático hombre de rostro borroso y penetrantes ojos grises ... quien la vio en su traje de Eva y puso su pijama.

* * *

><p>O.O Caray! Se puede decir que es hasta el momento lo más largo que he escrito!<p>

Wou! Escribir la escena del sueño fue un poco difícil. Espero que sea del agrado de los lectores. No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos vayas a hacer… Pero intentaré hacer una historia entretenida. :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Yo juraba que no recibiría ninguno.

**ANA: **Muchas gracias por leer ;)

**SUNEV.31: ** Creó que es el sueño de todas que Byakuya nos acose: S XD Y si estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que Hisana es una afortunada. *.*

**MYSKYMYHEART : **Gracias por leer :D

De igual forma gracias a los lectores silenciosos. ;) Intentaré escribir el próximo capítulo… ¡Creatividad ven a mí!...

Buen día y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

02/Noviembre/2014


	3. Chapter 3

_Bleach no me pertenece D:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO<em> 3**

Se encontraba caminando por los enormes pasillos de la biblioteca, buscando información que le ayudara con su informe para la universidad.

Desde ese incidente, Nozomi la bombardeó con múltiples preguntas: ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo lo había conocido? ¿Eran algo? Y tantas otras a las cuales siempre contesto – con la mejor indiferencia que pudo-un simple: No tengo idea.

Se detuvo frente a una pila de libros que creyó convenientes, tomo algunos y los comenzó a ojear.

-_Concéntrate- _se veía en la necesidad de leer una y otra vez el mismo párrafo, pero aun poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, no lo conseguía.

A quien iba a mentirle, las mismas preguntas que Nozomi le hacía una y otra vez, se las hacia ella misma. Sus intentos fallidos por encontrar respuestas daban un solo resultado: Una Hisana agobiada, consternada y enfurecida por no encontrar ni siquiera algún rastro de él.

-_La vida sigue, tienes que olvidar de una vez por todas-_ Y es que comenzaba a tener problemas a causa de su aturdido cerebro: Sus notas bajaron en picada, los profesores se asombraron a sí mismos al tener que llamarle la atención a uno de sus mejores estudiantes, e incluso, su grupo de amigos la comenzaron a notar distante.

Causa número uno: _Él._

-_¡Hisana! ¡Pon tú mente en el maldito libro!-_ reprimenda número treinta y tres en menos de una semana -_ se mantienen unidos mediante la fuerza nuclear…- _retomo su lectura mental-_mediada por..._ – paro en seco –_ Yo dije un nombre ¡Estoy segura!_

Como era de esperarse, su juicio termino divagando de nuevo-_¡¿Pero que se supone que dije?!-_ estaba vehemente ante su nuevo hallazgo. Cerró los ojos intentando rememorar aquella noche, exactamente en el momento en que pronuncio un nombre.

_-¿Ayumu?- _arrugó el ceño en desaprobación- _No, era diferente. _

_-¿Jirou? ¡No! _– la azabache comenzó a desaprobar todos los apelativos que se le ocurrían

_-Hay infinidad de nombres, ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál es?_- en su mente una idea se dibujó.

Sus labios comenzaron a modular las distintas letras del abecedario.

_-B, si era por b-_ una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro- _Estoy segura, ahora solo tengo que buscar alguno que tenga relación con él._

_-mmm haber… ¿Era_ _Bishamon? ¡No, ese no!_

_-¿Benjiro? ¡Tampoco! – _Permaneció así un par de minutos, intentando rememorar todos los nombres por "b" que conocía.

Comenzaba a sentirse derrotada, no encontraba alguno que pareciera digno del sujeto ese.

Abrió los ojos con amargura, tal vez no recordaba su rostro completo, pero por kami, como olvidar esos ojos – _Ninguno encaja con él-_ dejo aquellos libros en su sitio correspondiente y comenzó a buscar la salida de aquel lugar_._

Suspendió su marcha, un movimiento capto su atención, un libro- exactamente el último que puso- ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Retrocedió hasta quedar al frente del estante- _¿Pero cómo? -_su mirada comenzó a divagar por el lugar- _Solo estoy yo, ¿Cómo es posible?_

De repente, no se sentía sola- _Solo es paranoia, solo es paranoia- _se repetía procurando calmar sus crecientes nervios- _Mejor me voy de aquí._

Reanudado su recorrido en busca de la salida, Hisana dio un último vistazo al lugar, había algo allí, estaba convencida, pero no quería averiguarlo. La diferencia entre esta y las ocasiones en que se sentía observada después de sus sueños, era muy distinta.

En la última, era una mezcla de calma y calidez, en cambio, la que sentía en este momento, solo le causaba inmensas ganas de huir.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué le pasa a Hisana? Últimamente se encuentra muy rara.<p>

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, siempre está ausente de la realidad, es como si algo le preocupara.

-Nozomi, tú vives con ella, debes saber algo.

La mencionada observo a sus compañeras. Ella también había notado el cambio de aptitud en Hisana, intento hallar el génesis de su conflicto emocional, pero no lo consiguió. Se había resignado a esperar que Hisana se acercara y de una vez por todas hablara.

-No lo sé, chicas. No lo sé.

* * *

><p>Inconscientemente acelero el paso y agarró con fuerza el bolso que llevaba en su hombro.<p>

Un estruendo sonó.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Corran!

Hisana se dio vuelta, los estantes que contenían pesados libros comenzaron a derrumbarse – muy rápido para su suerte- sus pequeños pies iniciaron la huida, se movían tan rápido como podían, pero no lo suficiente.

El rabillo del ojo visualizo el perfil de algo que poseía una ¿calavera?, además de ser enorme, Hisana abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente -_¡_¿_Qué es eso?! _

En un parpadeo, su cuerpo fue alcanzado por los estantes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir gran malestar, de sus labios se escapó un gemido de dolor, estaba siendo aplastada por los libros.

-_Lo que me faltaba- _su pie izquierdo se encontraba atascado en medio de dos estantes.

_-_¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Todos están bien?

Escuchaba las voces de las otras personas. Dispuesta a pedir ayuda, intento remover los libros de su cara.

- Quieta- era una mujer, tal vez de cuarenta años, que al igual que ella, se encontraba bajo las toneladas de libros- No hagas ruido, le alertaras- susurró.

Hisana le dedico una mirada de aturdimiento, ¿Alertar a quién? Lo que tenían que hacer era salir de allí y evitar morir por asfixia.

Los oídos de la joven captaron un rugido- ¡Nos ha localizado! – escucho de la otra mujer, quien se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Hisana estaba dispuesta en repetir el acto de la mujer, desenterró su cuerpo y presto a salir de una vez del lugar, flexiono sus piernas para tomar impulso- ¡Ah! – jadeo de dolor, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su pie.

Valla que estaba salada, porque la excepcional criatura se encontraba mirándola con determinación. Era obvio que su escape no iba a ser fácil.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cada vez más cerca.

-_Condenado día- _pensaba con burla mientras ejercía su mayor fuerza intentando sacar su pie.

Cuatro pasos, cinco pasos…

La desesperación inicio a apoderase de ella-¡Por favor, alguien! ¡Venga! -Hisana no se daba cuenta que había comenzado a lastimar- aún más de lo que ya estaba- su pie.

Seis pasos…

Se detuvo, aquella criatura movió su lengua, pareciera que estuviera saboreando en su paladar lo que sería su próxima cena.

Sus movimientos se congelaron, la cabeza le hormigueaba, ya no podía escuchar los gruñidos - _¿Acaso nadie lo ve?- _se preguntaba si en verdad todas las personas que eran ajenas a su desgracia.

Sintió que algo se posaba en su cuello y halaba hacia arriba. Hisana tosió e intento zafarse con sus manos, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondía.

El dolor iba en aumento – Al-alguien… ayuda…- su ojos estaban entrecerrados – ¿_En verdad moriré así?_

-Chire, Senbonzakura- escuchó.

Hisana se asombró, en su corta vida nunca había visto nada como esto, bueno sin contar la criatura.

Miles de pétalos de cerezo – según ella- danzaban en su entorno. El cautiverio en su cuello desapareció.

Su cabeza chocó contra las baldosas y algunos tomos. Poso una mano en su frente adolorida, su vista estaba borrosa.

Cuando todo volvió a ser nítido, observo como una persona le daba la espalda, y esta, miraba de lo más campante aquellos pétalos que destrozaban el cuerpo con calavera. Aquel sujeto vestía una Hakama negra y un haori blanco.

-_Qué extraño…_

Su cabeza voltio hacia ella, poso sus ojos una milésima de segundo en ella, para después darle la espalda.

_-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enojado? _

El hombre movió una empuñadura lila que reposaba en su mano derecha, los pétalos se unificaron formando una filosa hoja.

Sin duda alguna, él extermino la criatura- _Así que no estaban danzando…_

De nuevo, se giró hacia ella e inicio su caminata a su posición.

Tan rápido como un flash, en la mente de Hisana retumbo una voz procedente de... él: _Hisana, levántate_- su boca se abrió un poco de sorpresa – _Eso fue de un sueño…_-era la primera vez que recordaba parte de ellos- _Por Kami… Es él. _

Hisana le miraba con las mejillas coloradas – _Entonces… fue él quien me cambió ¿pero...por qué actúa tan normal?- _vio como envaino la Katana.

-¿Estás bien?

Confirmado, no había espacio a la duda, aquella voz pertenece a él, -_no es delirio mío_- había quedado fascina con tan simples silabas.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió.

-S-sí, estoy bien- logró articular.

-Mientes.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú pie.

Bajo la mirada, lo que alcanzaba a estar libre del estante, no se le podía llamar pie, estaba tan inflamado y morado. Ni siquiera conseguía distinguir su tobillo en medio de la hinchazón.

Él se acercó, de forma única y elegante. Se arrodillo a su lado y sin ninguna dificultad levanto el estante con su mano derecha y con la izquierda saco con cuidado su pie.

Su toque fue delicado, como si temiera hacerle daño. Hisana le miro embelesada, lo normal sería que le doliera más, sin embargo, su tacto le calmo un poco la damnificación.

-O-oye… Y-yo…- él clavó sus ojos en ella- Y-yo…

Se sentía estúpida ¿Por qué justo ahora comenzaba a tartamudear?

-G-gracias… - susurró al fin con la cara fuertemente enrojecida.

Pudo notar que en la mirada del hombre había un cambio. Antes era tan fría, y ahora era tan ¿Dócil?

-¡Está aquí! ¡Muchachos! – giró su cabeza, la voz provenía de un grupo de personas no muy lejos de ella ¡¿Por qué justo ahora se les ocurría aparecer?!

Sintió como se ponía de pie, dispuesto a marcharse- ¡Espera!

Él se inclinó un poco y poso su mano en el hombro de ella – Deja que revisen tú pie, debe estar fracturado.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas! – decía con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿A quién le hablas, niña?- el grupo de hombres habían llegado- Seguro que el golpe te afecto.

Hisana le miraba consternada – No pueden verme- él volvió a captar su atención.

-Mañana te buscaré y te explicaré. No te preocupes.

-¿Puedo saber tú nombre?- le importaba un comino que el grupo de personas la mirara como si estuviera loca. Ella quería saber su nombre.

El le miró por un tiempo, finalmente habló.

-Kuchiki Byakuya

_-Es perfecto- _saber su nombre fue tan gratificante. Byakuya prediciendo sus pensamientos sonrió levemente-suficiente para dejarla embobada-.

En un instante él desapareció.- Una ambulancia viene en camino- le decía un tipo.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntaba otro.

Hisana tan solo les miraba. Estaba tan ansiosa, deseaba que acabara el día e iniciara el otro. Quería aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Podría decirme su nombre? – Preguntaba alguien.

-Byakuya... - el hombre la miro con perplejidad y exasperación- Señorita, hablo en enserio. Necesito su nombre.

Hisana, no le escuchaba. En su cabeza solo estaba él...

-Byakuya...

* * *

><p>Uff! Casi no escribo este capítulo. Tenía tantas ideas y a la vez nada, y cuando por fin me anime a escribir, se me presentan deberes por todo lado. T.T<p>

Ojala sea entretenido. :) Por fa! Díganme que tal va. Para saber si arreglarla o continuar :D Estuve leyendo un par de Fic en inglés, y pues me bajo un poquito la moral... Ser novata en la escritura no es fácil . D': XD.

Muchas, Muchas, Muchas gracias por leer.

**SUNEV.31: **Gracias por tú comentario. :D Si mi madre supiera de mis sueños (Un poco parecidos a los tuyos aparentemente O.O) jijiji le da un patatús!

**MYSKYMYHEART: ** No planeo dejarles las cosas tan fáciles :S buajajaja Gracias por comentar! **  
><strong>

**ANA: **Gracias por tú comentario :) Vi uno tuyo en otra historia. A mi también me gusta las historias un poco oscuras :) Pero no se como hacer que las mías sean así D: Intentaré que esta sea así. ( No prometo nada :S).

Disculpen si hay mala ortografía.

:D 17/Noviembre/ 2014


End file.
